Remind Me
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Jake and Nessie haven't seen in each other in over 10 years.  They think back to the times they were happy and to the times where they weren't happy.  Can they remind each other that true love remains forever?


_Remind Me_

_**Author's Note:**_

_I've wanted to write this one-shot for awhile. Jake and Nessie kept nagging at me to write it. It turned out to be longer than I expected too! The title comes from the song, "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. So enjoy and leave awesome reviews! Also at the end, there will be a list of other songs that inspired this as well. _

_Jake's POV_

La Push reservation in Washington State will always be my home. I never had the urge to explore new places. My dream was to stay here, get married, raise a family, and watch my grandchildren grow up. I planned to do all of that with my girlfriend, Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen.

Nessie didn't live on the reservation. She lived in the town of Forks, not far from La Push. When I was 7 years old, I broke my arm falling out of a tree. My dad took me to Forks General and I met Dr. Edward Cullen. He was really nice and explained carefully what he was doing. He asked me my favorite color and used that color for my cast. I would have to wear the cast for 6 weeks. I saw a picture of a woman and a little girl on the wall across from us. Dr. Cullen showed me the picture. It is his wife Bella and daughter Renesemee, or Nessie, her nickname. She was 7 years old as well. My dad and Dr. Cullen set up a play date with Nessie and my twin sisters, Rebecca and Rachel. My dad asked if I wanted to join in and I said yes! I was only 7, but I found Nessie to be really pretty.

At first, my sisters didn't like Nessie. They thought her name was weird, she was too quiet, and was jealous of her long hair. My sisters had to keep short hair because my dad couldn't handle doing their hair every day.

Nessie ran away crying because my sisters teased her relentlessly.

I followed her and said I was sorry for my mean sisters.

I let her use the sleeve on my shirt to dry her eyes, which were a very pretty blue color.

"Thanks Jakey," she whispered.

I hated when Rebecca and Rachel called me Jakey, but I didn't mind that Nessie called me that.

She put her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. I hugged her back and made a silent promise to always be there for her.

Nessie and I began hanging out every chance we could. I let her sign my cast and my sisters got really mad. I wouldn't let them or my dad sign it. I only wanted Nessie's name on my cast. Once my arm was better and the cast was removed, we went bike riding, swam in the creek, made mud pies, and read books together.

Eventually, my sisters came around and they wanted to hang out with us as well. We called ourselves, "The WolfPack." Yes it sounds dumb now, but at the time we thought it was cool.

The four of us remained close until my sisters left for college. Rebecca moved to Hawaii and Rachel went to the University of Washington. We still called each other and wrote letters, but it wasn't the same.

Even though Nessie and I didn't go to the same high schools, we still hung out a lot. It was during this time, I saw Nessie in a different light. I liked being her friend, but I wanted more.

So, I worked up my nerve and asked her out on a real date. Imagine my luck when she said yes.

On our first date, we kissed. It was the best kiss of my entire life. I'm sure Nessie felt the same. It was a no brainer. We were officially a couple now and became even more inseparable. I would pick her up from school and we would make out in the back of my car for hours. We would sneak over to each other's houses in the middle of the night and make out like crazy. Our lips couldn't get enough of each other. We would make out in front of our friends and they would tell us to get a room.

Although kissing her took my breath away, I loved being able to talk to her about anything. We would have deep and meaningful conversations about our lives and the future ahead of us. We were young, but we were in love.

The night of my senior prom, we made love for the first time. It was everything I thought it would be. I knew in that moment, I would love Nessie for the rest of my life.

Unfortunately, real life had other plans for us.

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

They say you will never forget your first love. I find this to be very true.

When I was 7 years old, I met the Black family: Billy and his three children, Rebecca, Rachel, and Jacob.

I didn't like the girls at first because they made fun of me.

I ran away from them crying hysterically.

Jake ran after me and apologized for his sisters. I found this to be very sweet.

Also he let me use the sleeve on his shirt to clean my face.

I heard Rebecca and Rachel call him, "Jakey," so that's how I thanked him.

He hated when his sisters called him that, but he never minded when I did.

I'll never forget how we hugged each other for the first time. I made a silent promise to always be there for him.

Jake became one of my best friends. Eventually, Rebecca and Rachel warmed up to me as well.

The four of us became "The WolfPack."

It sounds so silly now, but at the time we thought it was cool. Even though I didn't live in La Push, I'm glad they allowed me to be part of the group.

Once Rebecca and Rachel left for college, the group disbanded.

Jake and I decided to take our relationship to the next level. He asked me out on a date and I said yes.

We shared our first kiss and I knew I was ruined for anybody else. I think Jake felt the same.

We became even more inseparable. He would pick me up from school and we would make out for hours in the back of his car. We would sneak over each other's houses in the middle night and make out some more. It seemed our lips couldn't get enough of each other. Our friends would tease us and tell us to get a room because we would make out in front of them.

The night of Jake's senior prom, we made love for the first time. It was perfect and wonderful. It also made me realize that I would love Jake for the rest of my life.

Unfortunately, real life had different plans for us.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

In the past 10 years, I haven't changed all that much. I still live in La Push and in the same house as well. The only changes are I live alone and I own the mechanic shop that my dad ran for 20 years.

Rebecca still lives in Hawaii with her husband, Solomon. They have 2 daughters and 2 sons.

Rachel lives in Seattle with her fiancé, Paul.

One night, my friends wanted to go out to blow off some steam. I decided to join them.

I had no idea who I would run into that night.

_Nessie's POV_

In the past 10 years, my life changed drastically. I lived in Sacramento, California and worked for a law firm as an assistant prosecutor. My parents kept begging me to come back to Forks and after awhile, I took them up on their offer.

I decided to open up my own law firm in Port Angeles.

One night, my new colleagues decided they wanted to go out to celebrate. I went out with them and I had no idea who I would run into that night.

_Jake's POV_

My friends and I went to the new club, _Twilight_. We drank, danced with some hot chicks, and drank some more.

I had a great time and even thought about bringing home one of the hot chicks.

On my way to the bathroom, I bumped into someone. She spilled her drink all over her dress and my shirt.

She tried to apologize, but I knew I should have been watching where I was going.

We locked eyes and I knew instantly who I bumped into.

"Nessie," I gasped.

"Jake," she gasped right back.

There was an awkward silence that set in and I had no idea what to say.

I hadn't seen Nessie in almost 5 years and I was in a really bad place then.

While thinking of the right words to say, she threw her arms around me.

"It's so good to see you, Jake. How have you been?" she whispered into my ear.

I could smell the alcohol on her breath and the perfume she was wearing. God, she smelled amazing.

"Just been busy working. How about you? What brings you back to Forks?" I asked wondering how long she is in town for.

"I actually moved back to Forks. I opened up my own law firm in Port Angeles," she explained.

"Congratulations, Nessie! I'm sure your parents are very proud. I'm glad you moved back," I said with a grin on my face.

I couldn't believe she is back and she is staying for good, it seems like.

"Thanks, Jake. It's nice to be home again. So did you take over your dad's shop? I know the last time we saw each other, you were still undecided," she said.

"The advice you gave helped me realize I couldn't sell the place. I love working with cars and people and I know my dad is up in heaven smiling down," I clarified.

"Glad I could help you, Jake. No matter what, friends until the end," she exclaimed.

"Friends until the end," I repeated feeling my heart break. We should still be more than friends, but our happily ever after fell short.

I heard someone call her name and I saw three girls waving her over to the bar.

"Well, it was great to see you again. We need to catch up sometime," she said as she hugged me once more.

"Definitely," I said and held her tightly. I never wanted to let go.

Unfortunately, I had to because her friends were waiting.

"Here is my business card. Call me and we can set up a lunch date," she said handing me a card.

"Sure, sure," I said.

We hugged once more and then she walked away.

I found my friends and told them I was calling it a night. They asked why, so I pretended that I had a headache. There was no way I could explain that my heart was breaking all over again.

I made it to my car before I completely lost it. I kicked the door a bunch of times, which left a nice dent in it. I yelled into the night air before falling to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my legs as tears fell from my eyes. 10 years ago, I made the worst mistake of my life. 5 years ago, I could have fixed it, but I didn't. Now, I had no idea what to do. How can I get my Nessie back and keep her for good this time?

_Nessie's POV_

My friends and I went to the new club, _Twilight. _We had a great time dancing, drinking, meet cute guys, and drinking some more.

On my way to the bathroom, I ended up bumping into someone. I spilled my drink on my dress and the person's shirt.

I tried to apologize, but I happened to look up into this person's eyes.

I recognized those eyes anywhere.

It is Jacob Black, my ex-boyfriend. Even thinking those words hurt deep inside.

The awkward silence was too much for me, so I did something that felt natural.

I put my arms around him and hugged as if my life depended on it.

We chatted a little bit. I told him about moving back and opening up my own law firm. He told me that he took over his dad's shop and he had me to thank for it.

When I mentioned that we were friends until the end, I noticed a weird look came over his face.

Before I could ask, I heard my friends call me back to the bar.

I hugged Jake goodbye and gave him my business card. I told him we should get together for lunch sometime.

We hugged once more and then I walked away.

My friends asked about Jake, but I wasn't sure how to explain.

Luckily, they were ready to leave. I didn't want to be here anymore.

We took a cab back to my house and I let my friends' sleep over.

While my friends fell asleep right away, I went up to the attic to find something.

It was a wooden box Billy made for me. I put all the mementos I had of Jake in it.

I pulled out the picture of us from senior prom and the plastic ring Jake gave me that night.

I let the memory take over and pull me back to a time where I was extremely happy.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Jake's Senior Prom, May 2001<em>

_Nessie's POV_

_Jake and I's senior proms happened to fall on the same night. We decided to go to Jake's. His friends became my friends and it would be a lot more fun. For the prom, I wore a black strapless dress and Jake wore a black tuxedo with a black shirt underneath. _

_Jake did not like to dance, so we ended up sitting at the table talking to his friends. We did get our pictures taken and ate some food._

_On the last song, which was a slow one, Jake surprised me._

"_Would you like to dance?" he asked._

_I smiled big and accepted without question._

_I rested my head on his shoulder and wished the song would never end._

_He pushed back the curls that fell in my face. His hands cupped my cheeks and our lips touched softly._

_Kissing Jake always made my heart leap with joy._

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you," I whispered back._

_When the dance was over, we headed to the beach for a bonfire with all of our friends. _

_Jake and I took a walk by ourselves. The water felt nice as it hit our feet. _

_After a few minutes, we stopped to look at the full moon. _

_Jake let go of my hand and pulled something out of his pocket._

_He took my ring finger and slipped a plastic ring on it._

"_I wish I could have done this more romantically. Also I wish I could have gotten you an actual ring. I got this from a Cracker Jack box. I want to make a promise to you, Renesmee Cullen. One day, I will be asking your father's permission, buying a real ring, getting down on one knee, and asking you to marry me. I love you Nessie and I can't imagine life without you," he professed._

"_Jacob Black, I am holding you to your promise! When you finally ask me, I will say yes," I exclaimed._

_I put my arms around his neck, pulled him close, and took his lips in a passionate kiss._

_Without breaking the kiss, he lifted me up into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel his erection poking my stomach. _

_A rush of desire swept over me. I wanted Jake and I wanted him right now._

_I whispered into his ear, "Jake, make love to me."_

_The look on his face said it all. _

_With me still in his arms, he ran all the way back to his car._

_He quickly put me in the car and drove fast to his house._

_He carried me inside and didn't put me down until we reached his bedroom._

_We began taking off each other's clothes._

_Jake opened up one of his drawers and found a condom._

_I pulled Jake on top of me and I could hear his heart beating rapidly. Also he was breathing heavily. I'm sure I was doing the same._

_He put the condom on and slowly began moving inside of me._

_This was the first time for both of us. He did not move for awhile because he wanted me to get use to his size._

"_Jake, I'm ready," I whispered into his ear._

_He lifted his head and our eyes locked. _

_We began to move in unison and at a pace comfortable for us as well._

_There was no need to rush. We wanted this to be real and special. _

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my feet into his perfect ass. _

_I begged for him to go harder._

_He complied with my wishes, which responded to me moaning loudly._

_I grabbed onto his hair, bit down on his shoulder, and squeezed my feminine muscles around his dick._

_A guttural sound escaped from his lips. He screamed my name over and over as he came inside of me._

_My orgasm took over and I couldn't feel anything but Jake's tender touch._

_He cradled my head as our lips touched. His tongue pushed its way past my teeth and I accepted it willingly. It tangled wetly with my tongue. We fought for dominance._

_Jake broke the embrace far too soon for my liking, but we needed to catch our breath._

"_I love you, Nessie," he said looking deep into my eyes making my insides melt._

"_I love you too, Jake," I said with a smile._

_We fell asleep a little while later. Jake had his arms wrapped around me and I was snuggled close to his chest._

_Tonight was absolutely perfect. Nothing could ever top it._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

The rain and lightning broke me back to reality.

I took the picture and ring with me and headed back to my room.

I put them in my bedside table drawer and crawled into bed.

I didn't fall asleep right away. The storm kept me awake and so did the memories of Jake.

The tears fell down my face as my heart and head were having a silent argument.

_Head: "You really a stupid girl, Renesmee Cullen. You were the one to end the relationship. Why all the regrets now?"_

_Heart: "Seeing him tonight brought back all the memories we shared together. Is it wrong to wonder what might have happened if we stayed together?"_

_Head: "Of course it's wrong. Your relationship is in the past. No use dwelling on it now. Besides, Jake probably has a girlfriend, who is much prettier than you."_

_Heart: "Oh shut up! Why do I listen to you in the first place? I made a mistake, a very huge one. I have to fix it! Also I don't believe for a second Jake has a girlfriend."_

_Head: "Fine, don't listen to me then! However, you are right. You did make a mistake and maybe it's time to fix it. The heart wants what it wants."_

After my head and heart came to an agreement, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and made breakfast for my friends.

Afterwards, they left and I got ready for work.

While working, I thought about calling Jake. Even after all these years, I still remembered his number.

I couldn't find the courage to dial the phone.

I decided after work, I would go to Jake's house. We definitely needed to talk about our past, present, and future.

_Jake's POV_

I woke up the next morning with the hangover from hell. When I finally arrived home last night, I drank myself into a stupor. I didn't want to dream about Nessie.

I took a cold shower to wake myself up. I made 3 cups of coffee and ate a little bit of toast to calm my stomach.

I should head to work, but my head hurts too much to go anywhere.

The memories of Nessie began to haunt me and I let them take over.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback-Summer 2001<em>

_Jake's POV_

_Nessie and I spent the day at the beach. We had fun swimming, tanning, making sand castles, and enjoying each other's company._

_I could tell something was bothering Nessie, but she wouldn't tell me until we arrived back at my house._

_She took my head and led us to my bedroom. _

"_Jake, I have something to tell you," she said in a worried tone as we sat on the bed._

"_Ness, you know you can tell me anything. What's up?" I asked._

"_Yesterday, I got an acceptance letter from Stanford University. I got into their law program for the fall semester," she explained._

"_Oh ok," I said, not sure what else to say._

_She knew I was going to Forks Community College in the fall and working at my dad's mechanic shop. _

_Nessie always had this urge to explore new places. I never had the urge to leave. I wanted to live in La Push for the rest of my life._

"_Jake, would you be upset if I wanted to go?" she asked the question I was hoping she wouldn't._

_How the hell am I supposed to answer that? If I told her the truth, I would only be holding her back. She would regret and hate me forever. If I lied, I would be hurting her and myself._

"_Honestly, I don't know how to answer. If I tell you to go, it would make me unhappy. If I tell you not to go, it would make you unhappy. So nobody wins!" I grumbled._

_I got up and punched the wall. I could feel my blood pressure rising. I have a very bad temper and any little thing can set it off._

_Nessie got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist. She rubbed my back, which always seemed to calm me down._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I hate the thought of leaving you; however, you know how much I want to be a lawyer. Going to Stanford is my one real shot. I need to do this Jake and I hope you can support me," she apologized. _

_I turned around and pulled Nessie into a tight embrace._

"_You know I always support you, no matter what. I am going to miss you like hell, but I know this is what you want," I whispered into her ear._

"_Thank you Jake! It's not like we won't ever see each other again. We can call, text, and video chat. I will be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Maybe you can come visit me in Cali too," she explained._

"_Sounds like a good plan to me," I said._

_Her parents were absolutely thrilled she decided to go to Stanford. I could see how happy she was, so I decided to be happy too._

_We spent every waking hour together because once August came, we would hardly see each other._

_Nessie temporarily moved in with me and my dad. It was nice to come home to her and go to bed with her as well. She would wear one of my old t-shirts and it turned me on even more. When we turned out the lights, we didn't just sleep. We talked, laughed, made love, and made love some more. _

_I was late for work every morning because of her. We would wake up early for "quickies," that ended up turning into full lovemaking sessions. _

_August came faster than either one of us expected. I took her to airport, but we had a hard time saying goodbye. I couldn't stop kissing her and she couldn't stop kissing me. I felt really bad because she ended up missing her flight. She didn't mind because that meant we had one more night together._

_The next day, we said our final goodbyes and she got onto the plane._

_I didn't see her again until December. She couldn't come home for Thanksgiving because she had a big project to work on. We texted throughout the day. We talked on the phone every night. We video chatted twice a week. Right before Christmas break, I decided to surprise her with a visit._

_I had no idea it would be her to surprise me with news I never expected._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

I left work early because I could not concentrate on anything. I kept thinking about Jake.

I went home to get changed and to get something to eat.

As I ate my dinner for one, the memory of Jake and I breaking up crept into my mind.

_Flashback-December 2001_

_Being at Stanford changed everything. As much as I missed the rain and clouds, I did love the cloudless skies and sun all the time._

_I made a lot of friends, enjoyed my classes, and enjoyed the warm weather._

_A few guys asked me out on dates, but I politely declined. I still wore my "promise" ring proudly._

_I became really good friends with a guy named Andrew. He did ask me out, but I told him about Jake._

_During one of our study sessions in the library, he confessed his feelings for me. _

_He didn't want to complicate things between me and Jake, but he knew he had to tell the truth._

_If I never felt the same, he would be fine with it. _

_I figured now we could move on and just be friends._

_That night, I had a sex dream about Andrew._

_I woke up crying hysterically and I felt sick to my stomach._

_I love Jake so damn much, but there is a part of me that wants Andrew._

_I will not cheat on Jake or do anything behind his back. I have to tell him the truth._

_I told Andrew I had feelings for him, but we can't do anything until I break up with Jake._

_Perfect timing because Jake ended up making a surprise weekend visit to Stanford. He bought me a dozen pink roses, which are my favorite. They ended up dying the day he was supposed to leave. It must be some type of omen. _

_I showed him around campus, introduced him to my friends, and took him sightseeing. I decided to wait until Sunday night to tell him about Andrew. _

_It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do._

_Jake could tell I was distraught and out of sorts._

_He held my hand tightly as I told him about Andrew and my feelings for him._

_Jake didn't get mad or upset. _

"_Nessie, if this is something you want to explore, I can't stop you. I just want you to be happy. Andrew sounds like a great guy," he said._

"_Oh Jake," I sobbed. _

_I buried my head into his chest. _

_He lifted up my head and our eyes locked together._

"_Ness, you don't have to cry. I know you are thinking I should be pissed off at you. I could never be mad at you. You have always been a curious person. It's only natural for you to want something different in your life. I hope we can still be friends. I don't want you completely out of my life," he consoled._

"_Friends forever, Jakey," I whispered._

_We shared one last kiss and then Jake left for the airport. _

_I should be more upset than I am, but all I felt was relief._

_I'm glad Jake took the news much better than I thought._

_Our friendship wasn't the same though. We stopped video chatting. We called once a week. Our texts were short and happened maybe once or twice a day. _

_Andrew and I waited a week before we went out on a first date. _

_Our relationship progressed slowly. Andrew never pressured me, but I could tell he was getting bored._

_After 2 months we decided to call it quits._

_I couldn't find the courage to tell Jake that I broke up with Andrew. Besides, Jake mentioned that he met someone. _

_Eventually, the calls and texts stopped. The distance became too much for our friendship._

_It would be five years before we saw or spoke to each other._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

If I could go back in time, I would fix that December night. Now I'm swallowing pride and going to Jake's house. I have to apologize and beg for forgiveness.

_Jake's POV_

I spent the day napping, cleaning, and doing laundry. I kept thinking about Nessie and wondered what our life would have been like if I fought for her 10 years ago.

Being in the house all day made me anxious and tense. I needed to go out for fresh air.

While trying to decide where to go, I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it and Nessie was standing there.

"Hi Jake," she said.

"Hi Ness," I said.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I said as she walked inside.

She sat down on the couch and I saw down next to her.

Before I could ask, she began to cry.

"Jacob, I am so fucking sorry. When we broke up, I know how much it hurt you. It hurt even worse that you tried to play it cool. I didn't realize at the time, but it hurt me to let you go. I'm still in love with you! I gave you my heart and I never got it back. I miss everything about you. Your smile, laugh, touch, and the look in your eye when we made love. Jake, remind me what it was like to fall in love with you. Don't just assume I know! Please remind me," she pleaded as tears fell down her face.

"Nessie, I'm sorry too! I should have fought for you. I never should have let you go. I've missed you so damn much. When you came to my dad's funeral, it gave me hope that one day we would be together again. I should have said something then, but I was too upset," I explained.

I began thinking back to when my dad got sick and to the day of his funeral.

_Flashback- 2006_

_2 years after Nessie and I broke up, my dad found out he had lung cancer. It was due to smoking 2 packs of cigarettes a day for 20 years._

_For the next three years, he was in and out of the hospital. He had chemotherapy and radiation many times. _

_Sadly, the cancer was too strong and powerful. On February 3, 2006, my dad was rushed to the hospital due to complications. He passed away 2 hours later. _

_I was absolutely devastated. My dad was my best friend and I had no idea what I was going to do with him. My sisters and I became closer when Dad got sick. They were just as upset as I was._

_I have a feeling they were the ones to invite Nessie to the funeral._

_Nessie came right up to me and hugged me tightly. She didn't say a word, but her presence made me feel better. _

_There was so much I wanted to say to her, but couldn't find the words._

_She sat next to me and held my hand during the service._

_After the burial took place, she stayed with me because I wasn't ready to leave the cemetery. I told her that my dad left the mechanic shop to me. I was conflicted because I wasn't sure if I wanted to take over. She told me that my dad loved being around cars. It made him happy. She knew how much my dad loved me and wanted me to feel the same way about cars. _

_She took me home and gave me a goodbye hug._

_A few seconds later, I found myself kissing her._

"_Jake!" she yelled pushing me away._

"_Do not use to me to squash away the grief and guilt you feel! I am not a fucking toy you play with and then tosh aside like garbage. We haven't seen each other in 5 years. I know that it is my fault, but that doesn't give you the right," she continued to yell._

_Before I could defend myself, she ran to her car and drove away._

_The next day, I wanted to apologize, but she went back to California._

_I fucked up beyond recognition. I would never see her or hear from her again._

_I lost my chance to correct the horrible mistake I made._

_My life was over!_

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

"I still won't apologize for kissing you that night. I'm glad it happened because it reminded me how much I am in love with you. I love you Nessie and I can't lose you again! It has to be forever this time. Are you willing to give our love another chance?" I professed with baited breath.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, I am yours for the rest of our lives. Nothing else matters. We do have to talk about the past 10 years, but for now, I just want to be with you," she explained.

I picked her up and took her mouth in a fervent kiss. She kissed me back with the same amount of gusto.

With her still in my arms, I carried her up to my bedroom.

We spent the rest of the night/morning talking, whispering words of love, and making love.

I have my Nessie back and I would never ever let her go!

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

_Jake's POV_

With Nessie back in my life, I've been much happier.

Every night, we talk about the past, present, and future.

The past is in the past and we are moving forward.

For our one month anniversary being back together, I decided to take her away for a weekend vacation.

I asked her parents if we could go to their cabin in the mountains. Also I asked her dad's hand in marriage.

I couldn't wait anymore. I needed Nessie to be my wife!

We got to the cabin in the late afternoon. Luckily, she decided to take a nap.

I needed to get everything ready for tonight. I planned to make her favorite dinner: Macaroni and cheese. For dessert, we would have red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting.

I was really nervous for some odd reason. I had no need to be because I knew Nessie loved me.

I took a shower, put on a dress shirt, splashed on cologne, and spiked my hair.

When she woke up from her nap, I asked her to wear something nice.

She absolutely loved the dinner I made for her.

While I got the cupcakes, Nessie went into the living room.

I found her sitting on the couch.

"Aww Jake, you made my favorite dessert?" she asked.

"Yes I did," I said in a shaky voice.

I knelt down in front of Nessie and held up one of the cupcakes.

On it, I wrote in pink frosting: Will you marry me? I stuck the ring in the middle of it as well.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" I proposed as I pulled the ring out of the cupcake.

"Yes! Yes, I will," she exclaimed.

I slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed it softly.

We got married 6 months later in the same church where my parents got married.

Our friends, my sisters, her parents, and grandparents were in attendance.

For our honeymoon, we went Punta Cana, Mexico.

Also we didn't waste any time having children.

4 months after our wedding, Nessie found out she was pregnant.

She gave birth to our son, Ryan Jacob.

2 years later, we ended up having twin daughters. We named them Lucy Marie and Elizabeth Grace.

Being a husband and a father had its ups and downs.

The good always outweighed the bad. I get to be with my best friend for the rest of my life. Who could ask for anything more?

Sometimes, we just need reminding how much love makes the world go 'round.

_**The End!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>List of Songs:<strong>_

1. Remind Me-Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood

2. Dancing Away With My Heart-Lady Antebellum

3. Back to December-Taylor Swift

4. Run-Sugarland featuring Matt Nathanson

5. One and Only-Adele

6. Owned The Night-Lady Antebellum

7. Turning Page-Sleeping At Last

8. Come Home (One Republic Cover)-Faith Hill

9. Why Don't You Love Me-Hot Chelle Rae featuring Demi Lovato

10. Don't Give Up On Us-The Maine


End file.
